Kirby: The Fallen God
Kirby The Fallen God is a 2.5D platforming game in the Kirby series. The game was released on July 8th 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. Plot It starts off on Dream Land, Kirby does what he normally, sleep, eating, or riding on his Warp Star. One day, a strange UFO crashed. What was in it was a Dark Crystal, created by the Destructor itself. Kirby sets out for another adventure Modes Story Mode The main mode of the game. There are 9 worlds (the 10th is the final world) in this mode. Some levels contain a Minor Boss, a returning boss form the previous installments. The last level of a world is a Boss Level. Beating the stage will unlock a new world. Kirby Racers This is a racing minigame where diffrent color Kirbys race against each other. There are 28 race courses. Passing 4th place gives a bronze rank. 3rd place gives silver, and 2nd gives a gold metal, and 1st gives a platnium metal. Team Kirby Clash Returns Done in the same style as Team Kirby Clash from Kirby Planet Robobot, four Kirbys fight against diffrenet enemies and get experience when defeating enemies. The max level of experience is 15. Milkyway Nightmares Techniclay the game's Extra Mode. It's done just like Milkyway Wishes from Kirby Super Star (Ultra), where all planets (except the last level) are unlocked after starting. The Last level is Space Night Station where Nightmare Marx is fought. The Arena Unlocked after beating Story Mode. There are 30 rounds as followed: #Whispy Woods #Dark Snowflake #Dark Ent #Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright #Ice Dragon #Dark Waster #Mini-boss All Stars 1 #Heavy Lobster #Coily Rattler #Dark Leavion #Mega Titan #Kracko #Acro #Dark Machine #Magolor #Husk #Galactia Knight #Lilydish #Dark Memory #Dark Card #Landia #Squashini #Mini-boss All Stars 2 #Dark Elemental #Grand Darkness #Mecha Zero #The Destroyer's Heart #Marx #Destructor Nova #The Destructor Helper to Hero Returns Like Helper to Hero, players play as the Helpers and part take in rounds as listed: #Drawica Soul #Soul of Sectoina #Mini-boss All Stars 1 #Magolor Soul #President Haltmann #Mini-boss All Stars 2 #Nightmare Marx #Wham Bam Jewel The True Arena Unlocked after beating ALL modes. The list goes as followed. #Asenceded Whispy Woods #Zero Snowflake #Zero Ent #Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright #Ice Dragon #Zero Waster #Mini-boss All Stars 1 #Heavy Lobster #Coily Rattler #Zero Leavion #Mega Titan #Kracko #Acro #Zero Machine #Magolor #Husk #Galactia Knight #Lilydish #Zero Memory #Zero Card #Landia #Squashini #Mini-boss All Stars 2 #Wham Bam Jewel #Nightmare Marx #Zero Elemental #Zero Reborn #Zero Core #God of Fire #God of Energy #God of Land #God of Life #God of Ice #God Water #God of Electristy #God of Love #God of Life #God of Time #God of Death #Feller Dee #Meta Knight #Eternal Knight/Keeby #Creator Nova #The Creator Gallery Modes The Arena.png The True Arena.png Helper to a Hero Returns.png Team Kirby Clash Returns.png Kirby Racers.png Milkyway Nightmares.png Boss Characters A means Asended Magolor Soul.png Grand Darkness.png Dark Elemental.png Dark Card.png Zero.png Zero Reborn.png Zero Elemental.png Zero Card.png Mecha Zero.png The Destructor.png Destructor Nova.png The Creator Nova.png The Creator.png Eternal Knight.png|Eternal Knight Keeby.png|KEEBY?!?! God of Life.png God of Land.png God of Water.png God of Elecrtisty.png God of Energy.png God of Fire.png God of Time.png God of Death.png God of Love.png Kracko.png Hooploogon.png Mega Titan.png Marx.png|Marx (fallen god) Dark Snowflake.png Dark Waster.png Dark Levalion.png Dark Machine.png Dark Memory.png Dark Ent.png Feller Dee.png Lilydish.png Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight?! Wham Bam Jewel.png Husk.png Stoneguard Creator.png Lunarchild Creator.png Solcrystal Creator.png Monsterlight Creator.png Mantiswing Creator.png Heroes Rose Lavillant Square.png Rwby blake x Tyler Beetle Detective by thenessy21-dbzhgrk.jpg Cosplay-di-Ruby-Rose-Red-RWBY.png TeamRWBY.png Kirby and Rick.png 06. Kirby.png Akko as Bo Peep.png|Keeby's drawing of Akko, whereing a cleaning outfit Akko and Cone.png|Akko with Spot Akko.png Akko kagari by chuunie-dbtty24.png Akko.jpg Juleka-Couffaine-miraculous-ladybug-40314401-1280-720.jpg Juleka Couffaine Square.png Juleka pic 2.png Larryboy.jpg LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed43.png|Scallion (note: he's not a robber in the game) Newer-LarryBoy-larry-the-cucumber-veggietales-30496594-186-216.png Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png Marinette.jpg Usagi tsukino as Akane.jpg Serena as Usagi tsukino.jpg|Serena (in a schoolgirl outfit) Ami Slaps Usagi.gif|Ami annoyed after Usagi called her "tomato face" Usagi Tsukino 1.jpg Trivia *This game was delayed several times **It was first originally going to be released on July 8th 2018, but it was delayed to Spring 2019, then to Late 2019, then to it's final release date. **A 3DS version was planned but it was cancelled to focus more on Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. *The Creator features a remix of Star Dream's theme. *Nightmare Marx is considered the sixth enemy in the series to bleed. *This Kirby game has the most rounds in a Boss Rush to date Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Toei Animation Category:RWBY Category:Glitter Force Category:Pokemon Category:Sailor Moon Category:Cancelled 3DS Games Category:Kirby Category:VeggieTales Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Little Witch Academia